Remembrance
by Rainbowmnms
Summary: Request by skelekc! One-shot. Sequel to Walls and Dark Castle. When Natsu and Lucy's daughter brings a mage into the household to introduce to her parents how will they react? Will Nashi have to go through the same thing Lucy did? Will Natsu remember their past? (May want to read Walls and Dark Castle first)


**A/N: Shout out to skelekc for requesting this, (it's a great idea!) Hope you enjoy! :) Little hint: Earo is pronounces AIR-O *****winkwinknudgenudge*******

I picked up the photograph that lay on my desk. I smiled as I ran my finger along its wooden frame. It showed Lucy and I on our wedding day. We were smiling. She was wearing a beautiful dress. She'd looked amazing. I can't say I didn't prefer her in her ripped up dress she was wearing on the day we confessed our love to each other. All of my Fairy Tail friends had come to our wedding. Lucy didn't mind. She loved them all, even though they were mages. I grinned and shook my head, placing the frame back onto the desk.

I sighed deeply. I had piled of paperwork on my desk that I had to fill out by this evening. It was hard work, but it supported my family, so it was worth it. I picked up my pen and set to work. A few minutes later, the door to my office swung open and Nashi trotted in. I put down my pen and smiled. I knew I had to finish this work, but I always had time for Nashi. She ran up to my chair and climbed up onto my knees, "Daddy, Daddy! Look what I found!"

"What is it, Nashi?" I asked.

"Open your hand!" I did so. She placed something in my hand and then curled my fingers around it.

"Can I open them?" I asked, looking at her. Her pink hair fell down to her shoulders, sticking up wildly. Her eyes gleamed with childish excitement.

"Wait, wait, wait," she said in a hushed voice. A few seconds later, "Ok, now you can open them." She pried my fingers open with her small ones.

"I found it in the vegetable garden," she said proudly, crossing her arm. She stumbled over the word 'vegetable' so it sounded more like _vegatble_. She started to slide off of my lap, but I caught her. In my hand was a small white flower. It was probably a weed, but it was pretty in its own right.

"Wow, Nashi, I love it…but I thought I told you not to go into the vegetable garden. There are _snakes _in there," I said. I started tickling her when I said snake. She squealed and writhed on my lap. When I stopped she was breathing hard and still giggling. I loved her laugh. It was bright and cheerful and could break my bad mood any day. I put the flower on my desk and wrapped my arms around her. I stood up, holding her tight. She clung to me and squealed again.

"Nashi, where's your mom?" I asked.

"Mommy is outside. She said that I should bring you the flower I found and that it would make you happy!" she said happily. That meant that Lucy was near the garden when Nashi had been there. It eased my nerves a bit.

"Alright, let's go see Mommy," I said, stepping out of my office. I carried Nashi down the hallways of the mansion to where the door to the garden was. I held Nashi with one arm as I pried the door open. I was blinded with the summer sun. Had I really been in my office that long?

"Lucy!" I called. I stepped down the stairs and walked up to her. She was sitting at the lawn table that sat in the middle of the yard. She put down her book next to her drink when she saw Nashi and I.

"Nashi, did you give him your flower?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I did! He said he liked it!" Nashi replied fervently. Lucy smiled brightly and I felt my heart speed up a bit.

"Thanks, Luce, but would you mind taking her for a bit? I've got a lot of work to do," I said, putting Nashi down on the grass.

"You sure do have a lot of work to do these days…just like my father," she said. A hint of sadness shone in her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips, "Don't think about sad things like that. I'll finish my work soon and then I'll come be with you."

"Ew! Mommy and Daddy _kissed!_" squealed Nashi. I smiled and leant down next to her. I poked her nose, "One day _you'll _kiss someone!"

"No, I won't. I'll only ever kiss Mommy and Daddy!" she said. She ran up to me and kissed my cheek and then crawled onto Lucy and kissed her cheek, too. I grinned and stood up.

"Luce, I'll be in for a while. Please make sure she doesn't go into the vegetable garden. I'm worried about snakes," I said, starting to walk away.

"You're such a worry-wart!" Lucy called after me. I laughed. She was right. I always worried about Nashi…every day and every hour. She was so precious to me that I didn't want to ever lose her. I smiled as I opened the door to return to my office, the repressive darkness consuming me again. I wanted more than anything to stay outside with my family, but I knew this work was my own way of making them happy. I shut the door behind me and started off towards my office. I sighed.

_Ten Years Later_

"Mom, can I go out tonight?" Nashi asked. Lucy looked up and smiled, "Where did you have in mind?"

Nashi turned bright red and hid her hands in front of her face, "Um—"

"Nashi, are you meeting a boy!" squealed Lucy. I sighed. Nashi nodded and I felt a twinge of panic rise in my heart. I pushed it away…I'd known this day was coming. I'd known for a long time that one day Nashi would find someone she loved more than Lucy and I.

"Well, then of course you can go out!" said Lucy, popping to her feet. She rushed over to Nashi and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ew, Mom. Don't be weird about it!" complained Nashi.

"But it's the first boy! Ah! I'm so happy! You have to get married and have lots of grandchildren for me," said Lucy, hugging Nashi.

"Mom, you just made it weird," moaned Nashi.

Lucy put a hand over her mouth, "Sorry!"

"Be back by ten, alright?" I said sternly.

Nashi groaned, "Really, Dad. You're going to do this to me?"

"Natsu, don't be overprotective!" whined Lucy. They'd teamed up against me.

I sighed, "Fine, then. How about eleven?" Nashi nodded and smiled. I got up from behind my desk and walked over to them. I kissed Lucy on the forehead and then Nashi. The two both hugged me at the same time. I put a hand on either of their heads, "Are you happy, my girls?"

They nodded, "Yes!" They then ran out of the office, most likely to get ready for the 'big date'.

_A Few Days Later_

"Natsu, come down here!" called Lucy. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

I pushed myself upright and headed towards the sound of my wife's voice. She was in the entrance hall. I stepped down the stairs to meet her.

"Dad, I want you to meet Earo," said Nashi. She was standing next to a boy. He had dark cobalt hair and was pretty tall. Bright green eyes peeked out from behind his blue hair. I stared him down. This was the man who was dating my daughter. I circled around him, examining every inch of him. I stroked my chin and looked him up and down.

"Nice to meet you?" said Earo. I was silent…mostly to try and make this boy nervous. Lucy stabbed me in the ribs with her elbow and I yelled out, "Jeez, what was that for?"

"Say something!" she demanded. I grinned, "What? I was just trying to make him nervous!" She pouted. I turned back to the boy, "Nice to meet you." We shook hands. "I suppose I should tell you ahead of time that if you hurt my daughter I'll kill you." I said it in a totally monotone voice.

"With all respect, sir, I doubt you'd be able to kill me," he said, scratching the back of his neck. I narrowed my eyes. That was when I saw it. A guild mark peeked out from the collar of his shirt. I felt rage burn inside of me, "Are you a mage?!"

He took a step back, "Uh…yes?"

"Nashi, this is way too dangerous! I won't let you be with this boy!" I yelled, outraged. I felt anger rise inside of me. What kind of person would endanger my daughter like this? I knew that mages were dangerous people, getting tangled up in all sorts of trouble.

"Dad! Stop it!" screamed Nashi. She tried to calm me down, but it didn't work. Fire exploded from my entire body, causing my clothes and hair to fly around me due to the force of the magic coming from my body. Anger only made me stronger. Flames whirled around me and licked my face.

"I won't let you hurt Nashi!" I growled. I hadn't used my magic in a long time, and I'd forgotten the satisfying feeling I always got when I did. I stared down Earo. Suddenly, wind started billowing around him, too. It took me by surprise. Our magical energy collided with each other, sparks flying. The boy's magic pushed mine away. He was stronger…stronger than me. I would have easily been able to beat him when I was his age, but not now.

"So you don't like me because I'm a mage?" said the boy as we ceased our magical attacks. I was breathing hard. He wasn't.

"Natsu!" yelled Lucy. She ran up to me and took my face in her hands. I was still staring at the boy until Lucy turned my gaze towards her own, "What are you doing? I know you want to protect her, but maybe it's time to let someone else do that."

"But, I—"

She shook her head, "I love you, Natsu. I really do…just like Nashi loves Earo. You need to understand that!" She kissed me and I felt a sudden realization fall upon me. Nashi had found the one person that she loved more than anyone else…just I had had when I met Lucy. I pressed my forehead to hers. If Earo were anything like I was back then, then he'd protect Nashi with his life. I took a deep breath and turned to the two. Earo was looking at Nashi, holding her hand tightly.

I walked towards them and nodded, "I'm sorry…I just lost it for a second." Earo let out a sigh of relief, "It's alright…Nashi warned me that you were overprotective." I stared at him. "I-I mean…no, that's not what I meant…um…" he said nervously.

I grinned and slapped his arm, "But seriously…I'll kill you if you hurt her." Nashi jumped on me and wrapped her arms around my neck, "Thank you, Daddy! I love you!"

"Hey, shouldn't you be saying that to him?" I asked. She shook her head, "But I do love you. Wait, wait, wait…ok, now I'll say it to him." She turned and leapt into Earo's arms. She whispered those three words to him: _I love you_. They kissed and I turned away.

I walked up to Lucy, "I thought she said she would only ever kiss _us._"

Lucy smiled, "What did you expect? They're just like us." I smiled and kissed her, she tried to push me away but I didn't let her. When I pulled away she was bright red, "Not in front of the kids!"

I smiled and kissed her again. Our daughter was staring at us and crinkling her nose in disgust, "Gross." I smiled and kept kissing Lucy. I heard Earo whisper to her, "You have strange parents." I turned to him and grinned, "Thank you."


End file.
